


Final Goodbyes

by ladyelfriede



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Angst, Family, Family Issues, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyelfriede/pseuds/ladyelfriede
Summary: After a failed attempt to usurp the flame and growing weary of all the bloodshed in the name of the Sable Church, Elfriede decides it is time to leave Londor behind.





	Final Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> The first time I'm not writing a shippy fic. This is mostly experimental and for practice, but I still wanted to post it for the people who would like more fics for Sister Friede!

“I must take my leave from Londor. And I shall not return.”

The room then grew silent, Yuria’s expression unreadable as she looked up at her older sister. Elfriede’s hand rested on the hilt of her sword, her eyes drawn to the fading flame of the hearth. Yuria noticed no change in her sister’s demeanor, her hand steady and her form perfectly still, as if she were merely announcing the day’s activities. The light of the fire cast a shadow across Elfriede’s features, but Yuria could still see her sister’s lips turning into a grimace.

“The complete leadership of the Sable Church will go to you, Yuria. You are now the eldest, after all.”

Elfriede’s hand moved from the hilt of her sword to Yuria’s shoulder, the second sister not moving a muscle.

“You do not seem surprised, Yuria.”  
“I have been waiting for this moment for a long time, Elfriede. It was merely a matter of time before your sentimentality would get in the way of our ambitions.”  
Elfriede’s nails dug lightly into the thick fabric of Yuria’s dress as she spoke, an amused tone lacing her voice.

“How venomous you sound, Yuria.”  
“Am I supposed to be happy with this news?”  
“I can’t deny I wouldn’t be hurt if you were, dear sister.”  
“You might be Ash, but that doesn’t mean-“  
“That I am not fit for the purpose that our master bestowed upon me? Do you think it will go any differently this time, Yuria? Do you truly think that if I attempt to usurp that flame once more, it will work as if it were a miracle from Gwyn himself?”

Yuria remained silent, her long, ashen locks covering her face as she rose from her seat, now facing Elfriede directly.

“Do not leave us. If not for me, do it for Liliane. No affiliation towards the church is necessary, if you merely-“  
“I cannot stay. Too much blood has been shed already, I refuse to have any more on my hands.”  
“If you wish to be so foolish and abandon your family, so be it. But it shall not be my responsibility what happens to you. Know that I shall not follow you, and neither will any of the Pale Shades.”  
“I thank you, Yuria.”  
“It will be your responsibility to tell Liliane, and Vilhelm, if you desire it so.”

Elfriede’s hand dropped from Yuria’s shoulder as she paced towards the exit, turning around one last time before opening the door.

“Do you hate me, sister?”  
“No Elfriede, I pity you.”

* * *

 

A soft knock on the wooden door made Liliane halt her fingers that slid over the pages of the book in her lap.

“Come in.”

The footsteps were light, the sound instantly recognizable before her visitor even spoke.

“Elfriede, dear sister.”  
“Are you working on your tome still, Liliane?”  
“It is nearly complete, there is but one more miracle I have yet to document and then we can start teaching our people my magic.”  
Elfriede couldn’t help but bite her lower lip at Liliane’s wide smile, too afraid the tone of her voice would betray that which she dreaded to tell her youngest sister.

“You remain silent, is something wrong?”

Once again, Elfriede dared not to speak. She saw her sister’s smile disappear, her brows furrowing together in worry. Liliane then stretched out her hands in front of her, grasping at thin air in an attempt to find her sister’s touch. Elfriede moved in front of her, taking Liliane’s hand into her own. Elfriede’s other hand gently brushed back the long locks of dark hair from her sister’s face, Liliane’s pale eyes staring past her into the distance.

“Something is wrong, isn't there.”  
“I have not yet spoken.”  
“That alone is reason for me to suspect it to be so. Are you afraid I will hear fear in your voice?”

Liliane’s fingers moved to Elfriede’s face, moving ever so gently over the large scar that the eldest so desperately attempted to hide from the world.

“Does it still hurt?”  
“Sometimes, yes. Without you it would’ve been far worse.”

Liliane smiled once more, but there was nothing joyful about it.

“I suppose it had its merits that one of us bothered to learn the art of miracles. I was quite fortunate that most miracle tomes were available in braille, wasn’t I?”

Elfriede sat down in the chair placed directly next to Liliane’s, not letting go of her sister’s hand. Liliane’s fingers dropped down from Elfriede’s cheek, her face turning towards her sister.

“Remember how you would read me stories when we were children, as I could not do so myself? You would read to me until I finally fell asleep.”  
“And Yuria would always get mad at us for depriving her of sleep”, Elfriede said with a soft chuckle. “Those really were the simpler times.”  
“Elfriede?”  
“Ah, it is nothing. I merely wish that it would’ve been different for us, sometimes.”  
“Are you not satisfied with the lives we lead, Elfriede?”  
“Don’t be ridiculous.”  
“No, I can hear it. I’ve been able to hear it for a while now, you always sound so…exhausted. As if you would rather be anywhere but here.”  
“Liliane, you know I care for you and Yuria more than anything.”  
“I know that, Elfriede, but your love for us is not enough to make you stay, is it?”  
“How did you-“

Liliane then choked on a sob, tears instantly filling her eyes as she moved her arms around her older sister. Elfriede returned the embrace, yet dared not to say anything. After what seemed like an eternity, LIliane’s soft voice spoke to her.

“Don’t leave,”, Liliane whimpered into her shoulder.  
“I…I have to”, Elfriede replied, her grip on her sister tightening.  
“You don’t have to leave forever!”  
“I simply can’t stay. I cannot stomach the Sable Church and all that comes with it any longer.”  
“I don’t NEED the leader of the Sable Church, I just want my sister!”  
“I wish it was that simple, Liliane, I really do. Please, try to forget about me as well as you can. It is for the best. Until that time comes, I will stay with you as long as I can.”  
“When will you leave?”  
“In a few days. There are a few things I must yet take care of.”  
“Then is there still time for me to try to convince you to stay?”  
“I suppose there is”, Elfriede sighed. “But I doubt you can change my mind.”  
“I will still try”, Liliane said. “You won’t be able to stop me from doing that.”  
“A fair point, you can be very convincing if you want to”, Elfriede spoke, smiling sadly.  
“Hmm hmm”, Lilianne hummed.  
“I will see you tonight, at dinner. I must go speak with Yuria now, alright?”  
“Alright. I love you, sister.”  
“I love you too, Liliane.”

Reluctantly Liliane let go of her older sister, Elfriede feeling her heart ache with every step she took away towards the door. When she closed the door behind her, she found Yuria to be waiting in the hallway.

“You couldn’t resist to eavesdrop, could you.”  
“You lied to her.”  
“I couldn’t tell her the truth. I don’t want her to do anything reckless.”  
“She can take care of herself well enough, you know that.”  
“That’s not what I meant. The last thing I want is for her to leave with me, she deserves a better life.”

Yuria did not reply, merely hissing at her older sister’s explanation.

“Leave, if you must.”  
“I will leave directly, as you know.”  
“I am aware. Just…just go.”

And with that, Yuria turned around and returned to her chambers, refusing to look back at her kin. Elfriede left that same hour, with nothing but her sword and a small bag of supplies. Londor was not for her to make whole, and so she would have to find something else to protect. And perhaps, a home of the Forlorn was not such a bad idea after all.


End file.
